Love At First Sight Part 4
by Choi Soo Ra
Summary: Ada yang tersakiti ketika melihat hubungan ChanBaek. Akankah perjalanan cinta ChanBaek berjalan lurus atau malah...


Tittle : Love At First Sight Part 4

Authorq : evitanurach aka Choi Soo Ra

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)

Genre : Romance, Love

Rating : liat aja sendiri :p

Sebelumnya…

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Jika iya kau ambil gelang ini, jika tidak kau tidak usah mengambilnya" ucapku mengeluarkan gelang dari saku celanaku, gelang ini gelang couple, yang satunya sudah ku pakai

"Park Chanyeol… kau…" ucapnya kaget

~part 4

Baekhyun mengambil gelangnya dan berkata "Pakaikan untukku" dengan senang hati aku memakaikan gelang itu ditangannya

"Jadi kau menerimanya hyung?" tanyaku masih memegang tangannya

"Kau ingin aku bilang apa, Yeolli? Saranghae…." Itu membuatku kaget

"Hah? Kau tadi bilang apa? Ulangi aku tidak dengar, hyung" ucapku kaget

"Aiish tak ada pengulangan uweeeekkk :P " ucapnya malah tertawa mengejekku

"Ah kau ini" ku tarik saja dia ke pelukanku dan berbisik di telinganya haha

"Gomawo Baekkie ku sayang, Saranghae jeongmal saranghae !" dia memelukku erat

"Nado Yeolli saranghae" ucapnya membisikan kata indah itu ditelingaku

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menundukkan badanku karena badanku yang lebih tinggi darinya, dia terdiam menatapku. Lucu sekali wajahnya. Ku memajukkan wajahku, dia masih tetap pada posisinya. Bibirku akhirnya mendarat dibibirnya. Ia awalnya kaget tapi tangannya mulai merangkul dileherku

~Chanyeol pov end~

~Baekhyun pov~

"Besok malam kau tidak ada acara kan Baekhyun?" tanya eomma padaku

"Eehhm aku ada acara dengan Yeolli, wae eomma?"

"Kau ini akhir-akhir ini selalu keluar ,sebentar sajalah ini acara penting sekali Baekki.." kata eommaku seolah memaksa

"Iya,turuti saja kata eommamu, Baekhyun" appa tiba-tiba nongol

"Arrggh appa selalu saja membela eomma" aku langsung berlari dan masuk ke kamar.

Aku membanting badannya ke kasur pinknya dengan kesal dan memandangi gelang pemberian Chanyeol "Haaaah eomma dan appa apa-apaan sih memaksa anaknya dengan seenaknya saja, aku kan ada acara dengan Yeolli, aish baru pacaran sehari aja udah ruet haah. Bogoshipo Park Chanyeol…padahal baru kemarin bertemu udah kangen"

~Baekhyun pov end~

~Author pov~

Di saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati dan saling rindu dengan kisah cinta mereka yang baru saja terjalin, di sisi lain namja yang juga tinggi serupa dengan Chanyeol yang memang sudah lama bersahabat dengan Baekhyun dan sekarang kembali dari Amerika karena telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya disana. Dan ternyata namja tinggi itu bernama Kris, ia telah memendam lama perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun, jauh dari saat Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun.

"Aah Baekhyun, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama makanya aku menerima perjodohan ini. Kau sekarang sudah besar pasti semakin manis saja, bogoshipoyo aku ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Bercanda gurau denganmu seperti dulu lagi, saat kita merayakan ulang tahunmu aku mengoleskan krim yang ada di kue haha saat itu wajahmu sangat lucu sekali" gumam Kris yang sudah siap dengan jas hitam, tshirt putih polos serta celana dan sepatu yang senada dengan jasnya. Ya Kris akan bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun, dia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya

Kris yang sedang mesem-mesem sambil memikirkan apa reaksi dari Baekhyun saat melihatnya sekarang, sedangkan Baekhyun, dia di kamar sedang mondar-mandir bingung apa yang harus di lakukannya karena dia sudah ada janji dengan Chanyeol.

"Arrggh bagaimana ini aku sudah janji dengan Chanyeol, tapi eomma menyuruhku begini, sebenarnya ada acara apa sih sampai aku harus ikut, haah apa aku kabur saja ya dari rumah? aarrgh tapi nanti eomma pasti marah padaku…otteokhe?" ucap Baekhyun kesal.

"Baekhyunnie cepat turun yang lain sudah menunggu" teriak eomma Baekhyun

"Ne, eomma" Dengan pasrah Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dan menuruni tangga

"Annyeong" sapa Baekhyun asal dengan senyum yang di paksakan lalu duduk, di otaknya masih memikirkan kekasihnya Chanyeol. Apa Chanyeol akan menunggunya, sepertinya ini akan lama aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Baekhyun lalu melirik handphonenya, ternyata ada pesan dari Chanyeol "Baekkie chagi, kau dimana? Aku menunggumu ^^"

Omoooo~~ otteokhe?

~Author pov end~

~Kris pov~

"Ku tatap dia dari atas hingga bawah saat dia menuruni tangga, betapa manis dan lucunya dari dulu tak pernah berubah, tapi kenapa dengan wajahnya itu? Sepertinya dia tidak senang, apa dia sudah ada janji dengan kekasihnya lalu dia menekuk wajahnya seperti itu saat tak bisa bertemu. Tapi tidak mungkin, setahuku dia belum mempunyai kekasih lagipula di sekolah dulu pun dia hanya dekat denganku jadi ini tidak mungkin. Kalaupun iya, tidak mungkin kan perjodohan ini dilaksanakan" pikirku dalam hati

"Manis" ucapku pelan tapi sepertinya dia mendengarnya karena saat ku mengucapkannya dia langsung menoleh sinis padaku. Ada apa dengannya, apa karena sudah lama tak bertemu dia jadi berubah begitu, aneh sekali

Keluarga Baekhyun dan keluargaku sudah ada di meja makan, kami akan makan malam bersama. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Apakah ia tak tahu bahwa hari ini aka nada perjodohan?

"Eomma appa sebenarnya ini ada apa?" tanyanya

"Ah. eomma lupa kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan Kris, kalian kan sudah berteman sejak kecil, Kris baru pulang sehabis sekolah di Amerika apa kau tidak rindu dengannya" ucap eomma Baekhyun

"MWOO?" Baekhyun terlihat sangat kaget saat eomma-nya bicara tentang perjodohan, ada apa dengannya kenapa dia sekaget itu…

"Di jodohkan? Eomma kenapa tidak bilang dulu denganku, aku tidak mau" tolaknya mentah-mentah, lalu berdiri berlari ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar

"Ooohh apa apaan anak itu? Maafkan Byun Baekhyun, ne" ucap eomma Baekhyun kesal dengan kelakuan anaknya.

~Kris pov end~

~Author pov~

"Kemana sih dia, aku sudah menunggunya 3 jam tapi dia tidak datang juga. Apa dia lupa denagn janjinya" ucap Chanyeol yang sedang menunggu Baekhyun

"Aargg apa eomma tidak tahu aku sudah punya pacar, aku kan selalu membicarakan Chanyeol. Aah iya aku lupa memberitahu Yeolli, aku ada janji baru sehari berpacaran saja sudah ada masalah begini" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

"Ku telepon saja dia"

Give me XOXO L.O.V.E  
You''re my XOXO L.O.V.E

Belum sempat menelpon handphonenya sudah berdering.

"Aigo Channie" ucap Baekhyun kaget saat melihat layar di handphonenya ternyata Chanyeol yang menelponnya "Aduuhhh aku angkat tidak yaa, aku harus bilang apa aku bingung"

"Yo-yoboseyo Channie"ucap Baekhyun gugup

"Hyak kemana saja kau aku menunggumu lebih dari 3 jam" kesal Chanyeol

"Mi-mianhae Channie, aku tadi ada masalah, besok aku jelaskan semuanya"

"Baiklah" Chanyeol langsung menutup telponnya tanpa bertanya lagi

"Huh syukurlah" Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya

~besoknya~

"Mianhae, aku kemarin tidak datang aku di paksa eomma untuk makan malam dan kau tau apa yang terjadi semalam, aku di jodohkan dengan Kris sahabat sewaktu kecilku, jelas saja langsung ku tolak mentah-mentah" ucap Baekkie sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di pundak Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mengelus lembut rambutku, omoo indahnya hari ini ^^

"Tapi kau menyukainya, hyung?" tanyanya yang membuatku langsung berdiri dari sandarannya

"Ah ani Channie, aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat, aku hanya mencintaimu seorang" ucap Baekhyun kembali menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya

"Ne ne aku percaya" ucapnya tersenyum dan mengecup keningku

"Yeolli, sudah malam ayo kita pulang" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus tangannya dan meniupkan udara dari mulut nyaagar tidak kedinginan

"Ne" Chanyeol dengan senang memegang tangan Baekkie erat dan memasukan tangannya ke kantung jaket yang dia kenakan, aah hangatnya ^^

"Baiklah Channie annyeong, aku masuk dulu" Baekkie mengeluarkan tangannya yang dari tadi ada di dalam kantung jaket Chanyeol

"Chakkaman Baekkie hyung" ucapnya menarik tangan Baekkie kembali

"Waeyo?" tanya Baekkie bingung menatapnya

Chanyeol mencium bibir manis Baekkie dengan lembut, Baekhyun hanya bisa menutup mata menikmati sentuhan dari bibir Chanyeol. Tanpa diketahui Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ternyata Kris melihat adegan yang membuat dadanya sesak seperti ditusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum

"Hah ternyata dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, aku terlambat. Baiklah dari pada pejodohan ini tetap di lanjutkan dan malah membuatku sakit lebih baik ku biarkan dia bersama lelaki yang di cintai. Bila dia bahagia maka aku ikut bahagia" ucap Kris dalam hati menatap adegan yang seharusnya dia yang ada disitu sebagai kekasihnya

To Be Continue

Gimana nasib Kris selanjutnya? Haha baca aja :D mian jadi ngaco gini ceritanya wkwk


End file.
